


Everybody Loves Halloween

by Annide



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Criminal Minds Halloween Twitter Challenge, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Friendship, Halloween, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily comes for Halloween and the Hotchners go trick-or-treating with the LaMontagnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Loves Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Criminal Minds Halloween Challenge on Twitter. It had to be a Halloween story that includes at least one kid.

                Emily had a few days off so she flew in from London. A long trip for such a short time, but she thought it was worth it to be with her favourite people in the world. Aaron had barely opened the door for her that already, Jack was jumping around her excitedly, telling her she needed to see his costume now.

                "But I'll see it tonight, don't you want to keep it a surprise?"

                "That's a great idea. Jack, we'll eat soon, you should wait to put your costume on, so you don't get it dirty."

                "Okay, daddy."

                Jack went back to sit on the couch and resumed playing video games. Emily joined him not long after, when Hotch assured her he didn't need help preparing dinner. The boy beat her of course, but they both had a lot of fun. Jack changed into his costume as soon as they were done eating. He was so proud. Perfect little Captain America.

                They hurried into the car. They had somehow gotten a little late while catching up; it had been a while since they'd all been in the same room and Jack was eager to tell Emily all his school stories. Aaron enjoyed looking at them. She was so good with kids, and his son loved her so much. He couldn't ask for anything better than this.

                The Lamontagnes were waiting for them outside their house, ready to go. Hotch and Prentiss weren't the dressing up type, but Will and JJ had gone the couple costume way and were personifying Hawkeye and Black Widow. Henry was proudly wearing an Iron Man suit. Of course, like every year, Aaron and Jennifer had talked about it at work to make sure the kids hadn't picked the same outfit, though it never happened; the boys had very different personalities.

                They started walking, Jack and Henry leading the way. Emily and JJ followed, happy to spend time together and get a chance to have a conversation face to face. The men trailed a little behind, not because they weren't interested, they really were, simply Hotch wanted to discuss something without being heard. Aaron took a small jewelry box out of his jacket and opened it briefly to show Will.

                "Dave helped me pick it out."

                "It's really nice."

                "I'm planning on doing this tonight. When the kids'll be busy examining what they got. Emily's not really into big gestures. I think she'll love the intimacy of the moment, you know, only our two families."

                "Yes, Jennifer's the same. We are lucky men."

                "We really are."

                The women were sharing a happy hug in front of the house the boys were ringing at when the men joined them.

                "What's going on?" Hotch asked.

                "Emily just shared good news with me, but she'll tell you soon, right?"

                JJ turned to her best friend, a bright smile on her face.

                "Yes. Aaron, I'll tell you as soon as it's official."

                Hotch gave her one of his rare smiles. No matter what this news was, it was well-timed with his plans for later. The evening was going nicely, everyone was having a great time. And of course, as it always seemed to happen in those moments, Hotch's phone rang. The BAU had a case. Aaron and JJ said their goodbyes to their boys and had to leave.

                "Daddy, can we still trick-or-treat? We don't have enough candy yet!"

                "Of course, Henry! We don't need them to have fun. Right, Emily? The four of us can still have a great time."

                "Yeah! We're the funnest adults of the group, we'll have so much fun together! Who wants to race to the next house?"

                Jack was disappointed by his father's departure, but Will and Emily's enthusiasm seemed to lift his spirits. He started running with Henry.

                "Boys! You're so fast! Emily and I don't have superpowers like you."

                They stopped as they watched the kids reach the next door.

                "Hey, JJ told me about the baby, congratulations."

                "Thanks, we're really happy. And Henry can finally stop asking to get a little brother or sister."

                They did a couple more houses then went back to Will and JJ's place to watch a movie. Both boys fell asleep halfway through. Will invited Emily to stay over with Jack. This way she didn't have to wake him up and since their plans for the next day had been cancelled, they could all hang out together.

* * *

 

                The unsub was disguising his victims as classic Halloween figures and hiding them in haunted houses. Aaron was visiting a brand new crime scene the day after Halloween when his phone rang.

                "Hotchner."

                "Hotch, it's me, Emily."

                "Hi, how are you?"

                "Great. It's official, Hotch, I'm coming back."

                "What do you mean?"

                "The position to run Interpol's Washington office opened up a few weeks ago, I applied and I just received the call. I got the job."

                "Those are great news. You can come live with me, or we could find a new home together, and we'll be able to see each other all the time. I can't wait to tell Jack, he'll be so happy."

                "I'm glad, but I've got to go back to work now, I just wanted to share this with you."

                "Well, I have to work too, thank you for calling. I love you."

                "Love you too."

                It seemed to Hotch like everything was working out for the best. He had been sad he couldn't spend Halloween with Jack and Emily, and have to miss her during the short time she was here, but this changed everything. They would live together now, they wouldn't have to work so hard around their schedules and take long plane trips to see each other. Hotch decided he would wait for Emily to get settled in with him before proposing. The timing for all of this was perfect. That day was when Hotch decided Halloween was now his favourite holiday.


End file.
